Under The Rain
by br0flove
Summary: SF/SS: I counted all the lights, they don't shine as bright. They don't pierce the night like you do.


Under The Rain

_All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you  
All the rain on tentside couldn't stop you shining through  
I dreamt of you last night, lying next to me in blue  
All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you_

_Run to the window and call out my name  
We'll meet where the sun goes to hide from the rain  
from the rain  
from the rain_

- -

Starscream runs his fingertips across the wider one's wings and watches in satisfaction as Skyfire's lips turn up into a content smile, purring his engines and revving them _ever-so-slightly_ as Starscream scratches at the Autobot's paint job, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Skyfire saves the sound, after missing it for so long.

Their ritual has begun and comfort shocks each one of them via their fingertips. Skyfire's servos place themselves delicately on the small Seeker's waist and he pulls the other into the air with him, relying on his wings - and his alone - to support the both of them. Starscream lets himself fall against the other and he enjoys large arms around his waist.

Caressing small wings, Skyfire ignores the raindrops falling on them and presses a kiss lightly to Starscream's helm, and all that the Decepticon wishes for is Skyfire; not his forcing of a rough attitude from the flier, but the other fully gentle, and dominant in a kind natured, loving way that Starscream once had many eons ago.

The two of them cascade the air, Starscream against Skyfire's chest and the other flier's hands over his cockpit to support him (and caress the barrier of the little one's spark). Skyfire chuckles at the humans below and Starscream smiles in an attempt to understand the objects over their heads as they drop a little lower to see.

"Umbrellas," Skyfire tells him.

Starscream nods and pushes himself back against the Autobot, optics offline as raindrops fall into them. "Odd contraptions," The smaller scientist mutters and Skyfire lets out another humoured chuckle, petting the Seeker's cockpit in a teasing motion that perhaps he's a little too young to understand the undergoes of human accessories.

"They shield the humans from the rain," Skyfire explains softly into his Seeker's audio receptors. "So the humans do not get wet."

Starscream frowns, scoffing a little and onlining his optics. "They can't stand a little rain?" He asks in a gentle voice, not harsh nor disgusted, just a little questioning. Though Skyfire shakes his head anyway and brings them both higher into the air, unable to risk their presence to the humans. Skyfire then slowly strokes Starscream's wings in a trust sign that he's going to let go, and relies on Starscream to support himself in the air.

The Seeker nods and holds onto Skyfire's extended servo, cruising the skies with the Autobot he missed.

- -  
_All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you  
When everyone else is hiding, rain is sometimes drunk at two  
You whisper sweet lies to me, and one of them will be true  
All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you_

_The boom of the city at evening is still  
You whisper come to me and I always will  
always will  
always will_

_- -  
_

"You could always join us you know," Starscream tells the Autobot, his fingertips caressing Skyfire's. The older scientist smiles at the Seeker's attempt, but shakes his head in a polite decline. "You could be with me all the time." Starscream lies.

Skyfire keeps his smile and kisses once innocent lips, but it does not silence Starscream.

"You would be happier there." Another lie.

"I am happy." Skyfire tells him.

Starscream shakes his head, "In the shadows of secrets and sneaking around? One day, they'll suspect something of us. Megatron will deactivate us both." Starscream tells him, pushing himself closer to the Autobot as they pass through a cloud.

Skyfire chuckles.

"Then perhaps it is you who should join me."

"Maybe." Starscream lies in a gentle whisper, linking his fingers with Skyfire's and pulling the older scientist toward him with a gentle tug of his servo. Skyfire accepts the small gesture and curls his arm around the Seeker, keeping their fingers intertwined.

"You're quite the liar, Star," Skyfire teases with an old nickname. Starscream cringes slightly but accepts it with a small smile, the nickname reminding him of his obedient, and important trine. He realises they are one of the reasons he could never possibly change sides.

"I learn from the best."

Skyfire smiles, turning in the air with the Seeker to his chest plates. He curls his other arm around Starscream's waist, letting go of the other's servo and keeping them rising and spinning, twirling almost _graciously_ through clouds. "Megatron?" Skyfire asks with a gentle purr of his throat as Starscream chuckles at their motions.

"Always," Starscream responds, burying himself closer into Skyfire. "I.. missed you," He whispers, holding back from a phrase he truly wishes to say; but in fear of both of their sparks, he keeps it back.

The first truth.

- -  
_All the rain in this town and still the sky was blue  
St. James Square was teeming with doves and at sunset they flew  
Across the darkened city to an attic room for two  
All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you_

_Why do you hide your love from me  
I counted all the lights, they don't shine as bright  
They don't pierce the night like you do  
like you do  
like you do_

_- -  
_

Skyfire presses his lips over Starscream's and caresses the other's wings in the night's sky, the rain still pouring on their bodies. "Another mixed schedule?" He whispers to his bondmate, kissing over Starscream's spark chamber; the Seeker shudders.

"Megatron is a vicious leader, but a very organised one." He admits with an envious sigh, brushing his servos over Skyfire's helm as the other gets to his knees, kissing at Starscream's chassis and moving over to his wings. Starscream falls to his knees in front of the Autobot, holding his helm in his servos and pulling their face plates closer together, locking mouth plates in an eager kiss; glossas roaming, exploring and _seducing_ until they both pull back with a lock of energon between their mouth plates.

"Then perhaps you can contact me when you are free.." The Autobot suggests, pressing a kiss to Starscream's face plates. "Over our private link?"

Starscream smiles, stroking Skyfire's helm. "The risk is a big one to take, but I shall attempt it, and keep well away from Soundwave.."

Skyfire chuckles.

"Go little Seeker. Go back to your family."

Starscream smiles, holding Skyfire's helm a little softer, fingertips stroking this sides as his own helm tilts to the side. His smile drops at the sadness in the Autobot's optics, but their is nothing either of them can do.

"Until the war is over.." Starscream promises.

"Forever." Skyfire completes, kissing Starscream's lips once more, twice, three times and more. Several small kisses turn to longer ones then shortening again; breaking apart and falling back into the small routine and Stascream isn't sure if he can pull himself away. "I'll miss you." Skyfire admits and Starscream nods in silence, a sign of his sadness.

"Until the war is over.." He repeats, stroking Skyfire's helm once more and setting off into the night's raining sky. Skyfire watches him (watching each star and cloud that the Seeker passes; realising they are not as bright as the little one) until Starscream is no longer in sight, setting up onto his feet and steadying himself to walk back to base, ignoring the leak in his optics, tears down his face plates.

--  
_Like you do.._


End file.
